memefandomcom-20200213-history
Concentrated Guy
Concentrated Guy is a concentrated verison of the original Rage Comic character Rage Guy. For one thing, unlike the original Counterpart Rage Guy, he seems to be sticking his tongue out concentrating at something one thing at a the same time as he looks down at something. Sometimes in the meme, he is sometimes called Possible Fap in some memes, indicating that he concentrated to try to do something before Fap Guy does it. Also, He is known to one of the many counterparts that seem to appear as Rage Guy as well. He also has appeared in some Rage Comics with him included in it. Also in Rage Comics, he is not as popular as the original, but is slightly popular to the internet. It is unknown who created the meme or when it often appears, but for one thing, he can sometimes appear often in Rage Comics or in other Websites as well. History The earliest known evidence of the meme has possibly dated back on a website called All The Rage Faces around August 6th, 2011. During that time, he was known to be a tongue-sticking, concentrated counterpart of Rage Guy. Also around that time, he hasnt often appeared that much, but for one thing, it is unknown when he first appeared, but for one thing, there hasn't been no evidence on the internet where he originally came from, or when he first appeared. Since Rage Guy is very popular, and since his emotion is similar to Smiling Guy, then therefore, he may still appear or be mentioned on the internet. Even by today's standards, he may still be mentioned in Rage Comics, and also in some other websites as well. he is not as popular as Rage Guy, but does sometimes appears in meme websites as well. Counterparts instead of Concentrated Guy, There has been numerous other counterparts that look very similar to him. And since he originated from Rage Guy, then therefore, he is a counterpart as well. There also has been others with a very, very similar face named Smiling Guy who appears with the same eyes, but even though is smiling. There also has been another type of counterpart who looked very similar to Smiling Guy named Sad Guy who appears the same as smiling guy, but has his mouth as a frown. There also had been some others who look very similar to Concentrated Guy named Sweaty Concentrated who appears to be sweaty and concentrated with something at the same time as he even serious with something than what the original concentrated guy would do. There also has been a greedy counterpart named Crazy, Sweaty Concentrated, who is severely serious with something he's addicted to than the original. sometimes the meme's emotion can go as far as Crazy, Sweaty Concentrated. There has been some that has been colored as well. There also has been a Red-Tongued version of him who appears to have his tongue colored red, and even though his emotion appears almost identical than the orginal as well. For one thing, There also has been others including Epic Win Guy who appears to be crying for joy as he was winning something in a compeiting, or winning for what he did that was epic. Since Rage Guy has been made, there has been numerous counterparts of Rage Guy that has been made on the internet. It is unknown if any new counterparts have been made on websites, but for one thing, since Rage Guy is very popular amongst people, then there may most likely be some more counterparts that may look like him as well. Trivia *Unlike Smiling Guy or Sad Guy, he appears to have the same face as them, but even though with his eyes appearing to look down at something, and even though appears to be concentrating as well. There also has been others that appear to be concentrating like he is, but with different faces as well. Sometimes, different concentration emotions of him is used in Rage Comics as well. *On the Red Tongued version of concentrated guy, his eyes appeared to be wall-eyed and sticking his tongue on the other side of his mouth rather than looking down at something and having a plain colored tongue as well. *the Red Tongued version of him appeared to be one of several Rage Comic characters (including Derpina, Me Gusta, Y U NO Guy, and even the original Rage Guy) that appears to be wall-eyed. *Sometimes on memes or in Rage Comics, Before Fap Guy appears after him, he is sometimes titled under red or black captioned letters saying "Possible Fap" in the meme indicating that he is about to fap onto something. *sometimes in Rage Comics, he also could get carried away when he's either sweaty, crazy, or perhaps both. *He is one of the few Rage Comic characters that shows their tongue out. *if you look closely at his head, his appears drawn very similar to Sad Guy, Smiling Guy, Epic Win Guy, Crying Guy, and almost even the original Rage Guy, he appears to most likely been drawn the same way as them, or been created by the same person who has done Rage Guy before. It is possible that either different people or the same has possibly created some of the counterparts of Rage Guy as well. *He also sometimes appears in games including Rage Wars: Meme Shooter. Category:Rage Comics Category:Funny Characters Category:2nd person advice animals Category:Memes Category:1st person advice animals Category:Image Macros Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:3rd person advice animals Category:Complete Category:Rage